


Сны китайского философа

by steinvor, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [11]
Category: Chinese Philosopher - RPF, Space Adventure Cobra, 莊子 - 莊周 | Zhuāngzǐ - Zhuāng Zhōu
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Dreams, Gen, Humor, OOC / Out of Character, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Однажды великий китайский философ Чжуан-цзы прилег отдохнуть...
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Сны китайского философа

Однажды великий китайский философ Чжуан-цзы прилег отдохнуть на голодный желудок.

И ему приснилось, что он – великолепная порхающая с цветка на цветок бабочка.

В другой раз Чжуан-цзы плотно поел, и ему приснилось, что он рогатый зверь, передвигающийся на задних копытах и изъясняющийся на чистейшем научном русском языке. Таскающий повсюду с собой телескоп и отзывающийся на странную кличку «Лосяш».

Прям-таки кликуха завзятого пахана с района.

В третий раз Чжуан-цзы с осторожностью продегустировал некие крепленые вина, и ему приснилась полная хренотень. Он летал в стальной повозке прямо между звезд, и нигде никаких духов девяти планет и военачальников двенадцати счастливых созвездий! В общем, никаких дворцов Тушита и прочих бородатых старцев!

Вместо правой руки у него мысленным усилием генерировалось «психоружье», а сам он был срисован с обаятельного французского киноактера 70-х.

Тут в китайскую павильон-беседку, где сейчас уже совсем не безмятежно почивал якобы китайский даосский мудрец сначала ворвался космический пират Вайкен, затем ему на колени, грациозно упав в обморок, приземлилась европейская блондинка в бикини, что совсем не понравилось совершенно обнаженной металлической леди Армароид.

Между делом он успел отметить, что металлические полукружья на груди его напарницы выглядят весьма соблазнительно и сексапильно.

«Не надо было после виски «Джек Дэниэльс» раскуривать традиционную послеобеденную трубочку! Или кто-то с чем-то мудрит!» – пронеслось в голове уже не знающего, кто он на самом деле, космического пирата Кобры.

«Какая забористая трава!» – ответно икнулось мегазлодейскому лидеру пиратской межгалактической гильдии, умевшему вломиться в чужой мозг и затуманить самый совершенномудрый даосский разум.

И да, глава космических пиратов, владеющий сильнейшими телекинетическими способностями, лорд Саламандер в действительности был реинкарнацией Гитлера.

А бывший китайский философ Чжуан-цзы с тех пор больше не пил, а по ночам время от времени не без интереса поглядывал на ночное небо.

Странствовать в море звезд в обличии пирата было интересно.

**Author's Note:**

> Сериал и фильм про Кобру начинается с того, что некий работник Джонсон видит сон, что он является знаменитым пиратом Коброй, сражающимся с гильдией космических пиратов и вместо правой руки у него психо-ружье.  
> 
> 
> Персонаж "Кобры" вдохновлен Ж.-П. Бельмондо:  
> 


End file.
